Nice, Kazekage-sama!
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Dadicated For Gaara B'day./ Gaara berubah sejak kedatangan shinobi Konoha seminggu yang lalu. Shijima kira atasannya tersebut akan membaik keesokan harinya. Akan tetapi pria itu malah Shijima./ Oneshoot. RnR?


**GaaShijiFanfiction.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and Ukyou Kodachi  
**

 _ **Nice, Kazekage-sama!**_ **© Hana Kumiko.**

 _ **Warning**_ **! Ooc. Typo(s). Don't like? don't read!**

 **Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Gaa-chan tercintah. Otanjoubi omedetou, Gaa-chan :* #digamvar**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **-oOo-**

Shijima mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Gaara berjalan dengan lesu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Tentu ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat atasannya seperti itu. Tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi Shijima melihat Gaara murung selama tujuh hari berturut-turut. Tepat sejak shinobi Konoha datang ke Suna.

Beberapa hari sebelum kedatangan para shinobi Konoha, Gaara mendapatkan surat dari Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, terkait masalah kerja sama antar kedua desa tentang ujian chuunin tahun ini. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, Kakashi mengirimkan tiga ninja terbaik Konoha yang akan menjadi penitia ujian chuunin. Mereka adalah Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino. Begitu sampai Suna, ketiganya langsung menghadap Gaara. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Shijima tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas setelah tiga shinobi itu keluar dan Shijima memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam, ia sudah menemukan Gaara yang suram.

Shijima kira atasannya tersebut akan membaik keesokan harinya. Namun itu tidak terjadi dan malah berlanjut sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah sekalipun Gaara berubah menjadi _'gelap'_ , karena itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya. Gaara profesional dalam hal menjalankan pekerjaannya. Akan tetapi pria itu malah menjauhi Shijima.

"Kazekage-sama."

Gaara menoleh. Raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa meski binar matanya meredup. "Ada apa?"

"Apa setelah ini anda akan langsung pulang?" tanya Shijima sopan. Meski pekerjaannya sebagai sisten Gaara sudah selesai ia tetap harus sopan pada atasannya.

Gaara mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

"Eh, _etto_ ... kalau anda tidak sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita−"

Belum sempat Shijima menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Gaara segera menyela, "Aku tidak bisa."

Gaara segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Shijima terdiam. Dia tidak kecewa dengan penolakan Gaara, dia hanya kecewa pada Gaara yang tidak menatapnya.

"O-oh baiklah. Kalau begitu selamat malam dan beristirahat," ujar Shijima pelan.

Gaara tak mengatakan apapun. Pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu. Shijima hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tak mau berlama-lama di gedung Kazekage, Shijima memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Akan terlihat sangat mencurigakan jika ia berdiri seorang diri di depan ruangan Kazegake saat jam kerjanya sudah selesai.

 **-oOo-**

Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah dengan gontai. Tapi wajahnya jauh lebih suram dari yang tadi. Dan itu membuat Kankuro sempat berjengit ketika tanpa sengaja ia menghalangi jalan sang adik yang akan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kankuro menyingkir secara teratur tanpa berkata-kata dan membiarkan Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya. Kankuro hanya bisa geleng kepala. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia mutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur.

Ketika sudah sampai di kamar, Gaara langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Menghela napas berat layaknya orang yang sedang mngemban hal yang sulit di pundaknya. Jabatannya sebagai Kazekage mungkin memang berat, namun Gaara menikmatinya. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang itu.

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan kembali penyebab ia menjadi dua kali lebih suram dari yang tadi.

Itu semua karena ... Gaara sudah menolak ajakan Shijima Houki. Gadis yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi asistennya dalam pekerjaan juga dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Gaara merasa telah membuat gadis itu sedih karena sudah menolak ajakannya.

"Argh~" Gaara menggeram.

Beberapa hari ini Gaara sudah menjauhi Shijima. Untuk pekerjaan pun, Gaara lebih sering meminta Shijima untuk pergi mengambil dokumen dari beberapa tempat di desa yang sekiranya dapat memakan waktu lama. Sesekali ia akan membiarkan gadis itu berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya meski tanpa adanya percakapan.

Gaara mengacak-acak rambut model barunya sehingga kembali menjadi berantakan. Kemudian ia berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kaca besar yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Dan sebuah sosok mirip Gaara terpantul di cermin tersebut. Dari sana Gaara kembali mengingat suatu hal yang membuat hubungannya dengan Shijima merenggang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Shijima mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kazekage beberapa kali. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri tiga orang shinobi yang berasal dari Konoha. Mereka ke Suna dalam misi merundingkan suatu hal tentang ujian chuunin yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Mereka adalah Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Begitu Shijima mendengar sahutan dari dalam, ia segera membuka pintu dan mempersilakan ketiga ninja tersebut untuk masuk._

 _"Yo, Gaara._ Hisashiburi-ttebayo, _" sapa Naruto lengkap dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dan disusul dengan sapaan yang lain dari Ino dan Shikamaru._

 _Gaara seperti biasa, akan membalas seadanya dengan senyum tipis yang hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya termasuk Shijima yang hampir selalu satu ruangan dengan Gaara. Gadis bersurai hitam itu sudah siap siaga di dekat Gaara. Takut-takut jika atasannya itu menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, Gaara langsung menyodorkan beberapa berkas kepadanya._

 _"Shijima, berikan ini kepada Kankuro. Dan setelah itu urus penginapan untuk ninja desa Konoho ini," perintah Gaara._

 _Shijima mengangguk singkat. "Baik."_

 _Blak. Dan suara pintu ditutup menandakan bahwa Shijima benar-benar hilang dari ruang Kazekage. Kemudian Gaara kembali memfokuskan diri pada tiga shinobi yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut._

 _"Terima kasih sudah mau repot untuk datang ke Suna," ujar Gaara merendah. "Aku sudah menerima kabar kalau kalian akan datang dari Rokudaime. Tapi kalian datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku."_

 _"Yeah, begitulah," sahut Shikamaru. "Salahkan si idiot Naruto yang ingin cepat-cepat datang ke mari," lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah Naruto._

 _"Hora, Shikamaru! Kau sendiri yang ingin segera ke mari agar bisa bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu-_ ttebayo _!" protes Naruto tidak terima. Dia sangat-sangat tidak terima mengingat dirinya tidak diperbolehkan mengajak Hinata untuk ikut ke Suna._

 _Ino yang berada di antara Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas. "_ Mattaku _~ tak bisakah kalian tenang? Kalian sedang di depang Kazekage Suna sekarang."_

 _Naruto cemberut dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Dan Shikamaru hanya mengendikkan bahu dan bergumam, "_ Mendokusai _."_

 _Gaara hanya diam memperhatikan. Hal itu sungguh sesuatu yang manis untuk diperhatikan. Sesekali sebuah pertemanan memang dibutuhkan sedikit masalah untuk mempererat suatu ikatan. Diam-diam Gaara tersenyum._

 _"Oh ya, Gaara. Aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Gara tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan tanda tanya._

 _"Wanita tadi siapa?" tanya Naruto tanpa bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya._

 _Gaara memiringkan kepalanya. Wanita? Kemudian seorang wanita yang tadi sempat berada di sini selain ini terlintas dipikirannya. "Ah, dia asistenku."_

 _Ino menjitak kepala durian Naruto. "Kau bodoh. Dia itu ... kekasih Kazekage-sama," bisik Ino di akhir kalimatnya. Namun masih bisa terdengar Gaara. Dan membuat wajahnya 'sedikit' merona._

 _Naruto mengangguk. "Oh ... kekasih."_

 _"Hah? Kekasih?" ulang Naruto. Ino mengangguk mantap. Mata Naruto melebar menatapa Gaara. "_ Nani _?! K-k-k-kekasiiihhh?!"_

 _Wajah Gaara kini sedikit lebih memerah dari yang tadi. Ino dan Shikamaru menghela napas akibat ke-lola-an otak naruto._

 _"_ Sugoiina _Gaara," kata Naruto takjub. Gaara erdehem pelan mengendalikan diri._

 _Kemudian sebuah pikiran terlintas di otak Naruto. Lelaki itu memegang dagunya som berpikir. "Tapi ... kenapa dia bisa mau denganmu ya?"_

 _Gaara berhenti merona dan memandang Naruto bingung._

 _"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" pertanyaan itu datang dari Shikamaru._

 _"Kau tahu,_ style _rambut terbaru Gaara sekarang menurutku sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian wanita," jawab Naruto._

 _Jleb. Sebuah panah tak kasat mata berhasil menusuk Gaara. Bagaimana bisa Naruto punya pikiran seperti itu? Tidak, seharusnya Gaara tahu kalau Naruto pikiran Naruto pasti sedikir berbelok dari yang lain._

 _"_ B _-_ baka _! Rambut klimis mempunyai daya tarik sendiri," kata Ino mencoba menenangkan keadaan. Mengingat Gaara yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura suram. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang kebetulan juga sedang meliriknya._

 _"Tentu saja kau bilang begitu karena Sai memiliki rambut klimis," elak Naruto. "Aku yakin kau akan segera bosan dengannya."_

Nani?!

 _"Dan kau Gaara," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Kazekage muda itu, "berhati-hatilah. Bisa saja wanita itu akan bosan padamu."_

 _Jleb jleb. Panah kembali menenerjang tubuhnya. Mebuat Gaara menjadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya._

 _Shikamaru berjengit ketika aura suram tersebut semakin bertambah dan menjadi pekat. Mungkin Ino juga mampu merasakannya._

 _"A-ah, bagaimana kalau kita segera istirahat?" Ino menoleh ke arah Shikamaru sambil tertawa kaku._

 _"_ Mendukusai _," gumamnya. "Y-ya. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."_

 _"Tapi-" perkataan Gaara terpotong._

 _"Jangan khawatir, untuk penginapan biar Shikamaru yang mengurusnya. Dia sering ke sini, jadi pasti mengerti hal begini._ Ne _, Shikamaru?"_

 _"Y-yah begitulah."_

 _Gaara tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapu. Shikamaru segera menyeret Naruto. Yang tentu saja ditanggapi oleh pemberontakan manusia durian itu. Sedangkan Ino segera membuka pintu ruangan Kazekage. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ternyata Shijima sudah berdiri di belakang mereka._

 _"_ A-ano _-"_

 _Mendengar ucapan itu. Ketiganya segera berbalik. Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto berhenti memberontak dan tersenyum lebar. Ino tersenyum aneh. "Apa kau sudah mengurus penginapannya? Kami akan segera beristirahat."_

 _Shijima yang sebenarnya masih sedikit bingung akhirnya mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat penginapan. "_ Ha'i."

 _Ino menerima kertas tersebut._

 _"K-kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," ujar Shikamaru. Dan ketiganya langsung pergi dari sana. Tapi sebelum itu Naruto sempat berteriak, "Gaara, jangan lupakan kata-kataku tadi-_ ttebayo _."_

 _Yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Ino._

 _Sementara itu Shijima masih memperhatikan ketiga Shinobi Konoha sampai hilang dari pandangan. Kemudian gadis itu berdehem sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang sedah duduk menghalanginya. Ia mengernyit sejenak ketika merasakan atmosfir di dalam ruangan itu sedikit terasa gelap._

 _"Kazekage-sama?"_

 _"Keluar dari sini!" ujar Gaara pelan._

 _"Maaf?" Shijima mencoba meyakinkan._

 _"Keluar dari sini!" perintah Gaara. Sekarang suaranya lebih keras._

 _Shijima kembali menautkan kedua alisnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar bingung. Tadi, sebelum Shijima keluar dari ruangan Kazekage, keadaan Gaara masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan terkesan hangat. Tapi ketika dirinya kembali, tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin. Tapi mengingat keadaan Gaara yang sepertinya dalam mode 'don't distrub', Shijima memilih mundur. Mungkin nanti ia akan tahu alasannya._

 _"Aku permisi, Kazakage-sama," pamit Shijima._

 _Blam. Dan pintu tertutup._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan sejak hari itu, Gaara menjauhi Shijima. Dia takut wanita itu bosan. Hanya karena rambut klimisnya! Dia mengubah style rambutnya, karena Gaara merasa itu yang lebih baik baginya. Rambut berantakan mungkin keren, tapi mengingat Gaara yang mulai tumbuh dewasa dan sebagai seorang Kazekage, Gaara rasa itu lebih pantas.

Hahh~

Gaara menghela napas. Mungkin besok ia akan berbicara pada Shijima.

 **-oOo-**

Shijima menghela napas. Malam ini ia berada di bangku panjang yang terletak di depan rumah kecilnya. Dia suka memandangi langit malam seperti ini. Langit malam hari di Suna benar-benar indah. Bintang yang biasanya tak terlihat, jadi terlihat. Tak mau kalah dengan sinar lampu yang ada di kota.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh waktu setempat. Namun ia masih tidak memliki niat untuk tidur. Lagipula dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tadi Shijima sudah sempat membaringkan diri tadi setelah pulang bekerja. Tapi karena perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi, akhirnya ia kembali bangun. Dan pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari makanan. Mengingat kulkas di rumahnya kosong karena lupa tidak belanja. Lagipula makan di kedai akan lebih praktis.

Ketika selesai makan, Shijima langsung pulang. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan teman Gaara, yaitu Yamanaka Ino. Mereka saling menyapa dan memutuskan untuk sedikit berbincang di taman. Membicarakan banyak hal. Termasuk tentang Gaara. Dari sanalah akhirnya Shijima tahu kenapa Gaara menjadi muram beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Shijima kembali menghela napas.

"Shijima-san," panggil seseorang. Shijima menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan ia mendapati Ino berdiri di belakangnya. Ya, Ino adalah orang yang sudah ia tunggu. Shijima tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Ino. Shijima tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian kedua pergi dari tempat itu.

 **-oOo-**

Gaara tidak bisa tidur. Sudah sejam yang lalu ketika ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk terlelap. Bahan sampai menghitung domba, ia tetap tak bisa.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara merasakan pasirnya bergejolak menandakan adanya sesorang yang mencoba menyusup masuk. Gaara segera waspada. Berpura-pura tidur serta memposisikan tangannya membentuk sebuah tanda untuk menyerang si penyusup.

Tap.

Suara kaki yang berhasil mendarat di balkon kamarnya terdengar. Langsung saja Gaara menggerakkan pasirnya dan menangkap si penyusup.

"Whooaaa ... Gaara~"

Dengan cepat Gaara membuka jendela kamar. "Naruto?!"

Matanya terbelalak melihat Naruto yang tercengkram dalam pasir miliknya. Ia langsung melepaskan pasirnya. Begitu terlepas, Naruto segera mengusap-ngusap badannya yang hampir saja remuk. Sembari mengucap syukur karena nyawanya selamat.

" _Yare yare_. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Kazekage yang akan langsung menangkap penyusup," ujar Shikamaru yang muncul dari belakang Naruto.

Gaara mengernyit. "Ada apa kalian malam-malam di sini?"

"Eh?" Naruto segera berdiri dan menyengir lebar. "Hehe ... tentu saja untuk menjemputmu."

 _Menjemput?_

 **.**

Gaara, Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan ke suatu tempat yang Gaara ketahui sebagai onsen merangkap sebuah penginapan termewah di Suna.

Untuk apa mereka membawaku ke sini? tanya Gaara dalam hati.

"Yeah, akhirnya kita sampai," seru Naruto. Laki-laki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita masuk- _ttebayo_ ," serunya lagi sambil berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Untuk apa kita ke mari?" tanya Gaara pada Shikamari yang masih sama-sama berada di luar.

Shikamaru mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, ikuti saja rencana mereka."

Gaara tak menjawab. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam penginapan.

Keadaan di dalam penginapan malam ini cukup ramai. Ada beberapa shinobi yang ia kenal berada di sana. Bahkan Kankuro dan Temari pun juga berada di sana.

"Yo, Gaara," sapa Temari. Gaara mengangguk singkat.

"Kau menginap di sini?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Yah, begitulah. Ini kesempatan. Jarang-jarang kau mau mentraktir kami semua untuk menginap," jawab Temari sembari tertawa.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Kata Naruto kau mengundang kami semua untuk menginap di sini sampai besok pagi," jelas Temari.

Gaara terdiam. "Aa, _sokka_. Selamat menikmati kalau begitu." Dan Gaara berlalu pergi dari hadapan Temari.

Temari sedikit berjengit ketika menyadari aura adiknya tiba-tiba menjadi suram kembali. Padahal tadi tidak. Yeah, Temari tahu apa penyebabnya dan sebenarnya ia cukup menikmati itu. Temari tersenyum dan berlari menuju tempat yang sudah dipesan olehnya.

Gaara berjalan melewati lorong penginapan mewah ini. Sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia datang ke sini. Dia diberitahu kalau Gaara sudah di tunggu oleh orang-orang di sebuah ruangan _private_ VIP. Dan di sinilah ia berada. Sebuah pintu _fusuma_ dengan seorang wanita cantik berpakaian kimono berada di sana. Wanita tersebut segera menggeser pintu tersebut. Gaara menperkiraan jika keadaan di dalam sana pasti sedang ramai. Begitu Gaara masuk, ia dikagetkan dengan banyaknya orang di dalam. Selain kedua kakak dan trio shinobi Konoha yang datang ke Suna. Bahkan Baki dan beberapa anggota Konoha seperti Hinata, Chouji, juga beberapa orang yang ia kenal baik ada di sini. Termasuk Shijima yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Yo, Gaara!" seru Naruto yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Masuklah, Gaara," ujar Kankuro.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, mereka menyisakan tempat duduk di samping Shijima. Gadis berkaca mata itu tersenyum ketika ia sudah duduk.

"Ini ... ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang masih kebingungan. Semua yang ada di sana saling tukar pandang dan tersenyum.

Kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun.

"Untuk siapa itu?" tanya Gaara pelan kepada Shijima.

"Entahlah," jawab wanita itu tanpa memandang Gaara. Tapi pandangannya tertuju pada kue itu.

"Yosh, _minna_! Apa sudah siap semuanya?" teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

"Yaaa!" dan dibalas dengan semangat pula oleh yang lainnya. Sepertinya hanya Gaara yang tidak tahu apa-apa di sini.

" _San_ ..." Naruto mulai berhitung.

Sungguh, Gaara bingung ada apa.

" _Ni_ ..."

" _Ichi_ ..."

Serentak semua yang berada di sana berdiri. Termasuk Gaara yang tidak ingin terlihat duduk sendiri.

" _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU,_ GAARA," seru mereka semua.

Gaara tertegun. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini ... benar-benar di luar dugaan. Tapi ... sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Gaara berkata, " _Arigatou, Minna_."

Semua yang berada di situ tertawa melihat ekspresi lain di balik wajah datar nan tegasnya selama ini. Dan malam itu mereka berpesta. Bersenda gurau bersama orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

 **-oOo-**

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu berjalan santai menyusuri lorong yang menuntunnya menuju kamar. Gaara baru saja berendam di onsen bersama yang lainnya. Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah sempat mandi di rumah, tapi tidak nyaman rasanya jika setelah berpesta dan langsung pergi tidur.

Gaara berjalan sambil membenahi tali kimono mandinya ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai Shijima. Mereka sama-sama terkejut.

"Maaf," ucap Gaara datar. Namun percayalah kalau jantungnya kini berdebar keras. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"T-tidak apa," ujar Shijima tergagap. Wanita itu menyambut uluran tangan Gaara.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shijima. Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Eh? Aku baru saja dari onsen, tapi sepertinya aku tersesat," jawab Shijima.

Gaara nampak berpikir. "Ayo kuantar kau ke kamarmu."

"Apakah tidak masalah?"

"Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"T-tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Mungkin kau sedang sibuk atau apa begitu?"

"Aku sedang tidak sibuk. Jadi aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Gaara tegas.

Mau tak mau Shijima mengangguk. Dan mereka berjalan beriringan mencari jalan utama ke ruangan Shijima. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Mereka hanya berjalan menatap lurus ke depan. Meski sesekali Gaara sempat melirik ke arah wanita di sampingnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke mari, Gaara-sama," ujar Shijima ketika mereka sudah menemukan kamarnya. Shijima membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk. Gaara masih setia berdiri di depan kamar.

" _Etto_ ... apa Gaara-sama mau masuk?" tanya Shijima pelan. Wajahnya memerah.

Gaara melebarkan sedikit matanya. "Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tidak masalah jika itu Gaara-sama," jawab Shijima sambil tersenyum.

Gaara tersenyum. Bukan senyum seringai atau licik karena mendapatkan kesempatan berduaan dengan wanita, melainkan senyum tipis yang sarat akan bangga atas kepercayaan sang kekasih pada dirinya. Kemudian Shijima memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi akses Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya. Gaara mengamati kamar Shijima. Kamarnya tidak berbeda dengan kamar yang lain. Mungkin hanya aromanya yang membedakan.

"Maaf berantakan," ucap Shijima. Wanita itu menunduk untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan ninjanya yang sempat tergeletak di tatami.

"Jangan biasakan meletakkan alat ninjamu di lantai. Itu berbahaya." Gaara memperingati.

Shijima meringis. "Maaf. Aku lupa."

Kemudian ia duduk membelakangi Gaara untuk melipat melipat baju yang ia gunakan tadi. Gaara melihat punggung itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entab apa yang dipikirkan Gaara ketika ia berdiri untuk mendekati si pemilik punggung tersebut dan duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Tanpa pernah Shijima pikirkan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluk pinggannya disusul dengan bersentuhnya punggung Shijima dengan sebuah dada bidang milik Gaara. Shijima terkesiap.

"G-Gaara-"

"Ssstt~ biarkan seperti ini." ucapan Shijima terpotong dengan desisan Gaara. Lelaki itu sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar duduk di pangkuan Gaara. Jantungnya berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf," bisik Gaara tepat di telinganya. Shijima sedikit bergidik akibat hembusan napas Gaara yang mengenai telinganya.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Shijima berusaha mempertahankan ketegasan nada suaranya.

"Karena sudah menghindarimu beberapa hari terakhir ini," jawab Gaara pelan. Shijima terdiam sejenak. Kemudian seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Shijima lagi. Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku-" Gaara tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kazekage muda itu terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Karena alasannya sungguh ... ah sudahlah~

"Aku mengerti," ujar Shijima pelan. Tangannya bergerak seolah akan melepaskan lengan Gaara yang ada di pinggangnya. Gaara yang salah paham semakin mempererat belitan tangannya. Tapi ternyata Gaara salah. Shijima hanya memindahkan lengan pria itu untuk memeluk pundaknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti," sahut Gaara.

Shijima menggeleng pelan. "Aku mengerti Gaara-sama. Aku tahu alasanmu menjauhiku."

Gaara mengernyit. "Kau ... tahu?"

"Ya. Tadi Yamanaka-san yang menberitahu," jawab Shijima sambil tertawa pelan.

Sekali lagi Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya ia benamkan pada rambut wanita itu. Kedua pipinys memerah malu. "Jangan tertawa."

Shijima menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau alasanmu menjauhiku hanya karena takut aku bosan padamu," ujar Shijima sambil merapikan rambut Gaara yang lepek karena air. "Gaara-sama yang terbaik bagiku. Apapun _style_ rambutmu."

Gaara tertegun. "Benarkah?"

Shijima mengangguk yakin. Kemudian Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi kata Naruto, perempuan akan cepat bosan jika bersama dengan pria berambut klimis," tutur Gaara.

"Tidak juga. Buktinya aku masih setia di sampingmu," elak Shijima.

"Begitukah?" gumam Gaara. "Jadi aku tidak perlu mengganti model rambutku?"

"Tidak perlu."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Mereka saling memandang. Saling mengagumi keindahan paras yang dimiliki sang kekasih masing-masing. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shijima. Perlahan namun pasti kening dan hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Hingga tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk membuat bibir mereka saling bertaut.

Bagaikan seorang ahli, Gaara mulai melumat bibir kecil dibawahnya itu. Tanpa sadar Shijima mencengkram kerah kimono yang digunakan Gaara dan ia membalasnya. Entah untuk berapa lama mereka saling memagut. Yang jelas mereka baru melepaskan diri ketika sudah membutuhkan oksigen. Shijima lebih tepatnya yang membutuhkan. Untuk sejenak mereka kembali saling memandang.

"Jadi ... bagaimana menurutmu tentang model rambutku sekarang?" tanya Gaara dengan napas yang sudah teratur.

Shijima tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

" _Nice style_ , Kazekage-sama," katanya.

Gaara mendengus. Dan pada detik berikutnya, pria yang menjadi Kazekage termuda dalam sejarah Suna itu kembali melubat bibir wanitanya.

 **-oOo-**

 **Owari.**

 **-oOo-**

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, GAA-CHAN~~~ /pelukciumGaa-chan/**

 **Yeeaaaayyy ... keturutan juga bikin fic GaaShiji xD hehehe. Gimana? Jujur aja, aku kurang puas loh pas bikin ini. Entah apanya yang bikin puas. Tapi semoga kalian bisa puas bacanya. Gomen kalo ada typo. Ini bikinnya ngebuuuttt ... dan akhirnya telat juga -" Yah gak apa deh. Bulan januari belom habis kan? Khak khak khak.**

 **Oh ya ... untuk fanfic "Ai no Shiken" OkiKagu, Insya Allah akan aku publish akhir minggu ini. Doakan aja gak ada acara yaaa ^^**

 **Okeh. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**

 **Pay pay ... sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnyaaa~~~**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


End file.
